


Who Is It?

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Charlie and Hermione play a game





	Who Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione's wrists pulled against the scarf holding them in place above her head. She could feel wet lips brushing against her stomach, unfamiliar fingers pressing against her wet cunt, slowly stroking. "Charlie, please."

"Shhh, baby," he whispered beside her ear. "Tell me who it is and I'll let them give you more. Come on, love. You're good at games."

"Not these kind," she muttered, cursing her husband under her breath. She should have known he'd think of some way to retaliate after she'd successfully beaten him at wizarding chess, exploding snap, Monopoly, and Clue every Thursday night for the past three months.

"You guessed me right, love," a smug voice said before teeth nipped at her breast, his tongue laving her nipple.

"Not fair," she protested, feeling George's mouth assault her breast as Charlie continued whispering the naughtiest things in her ear. She'd already guessed Fred, but the unknown man tormenting her with fingers and tongue was not the other Weasley twin.

"Never said I played fair, baby," Charlie said smugly before biting her neck, his hand brushing small circles across her lower belly. "You're the one that got so confident and arrogant if you'll recall. 'I can win anything, Charles' were your exact words, I believe."

Before she could reply, she felt hair brush against her legs, long hair that sent shivers of pleasure throughout her. "Bill?"

"Two correct," Bill's voice spoke from between her legs. She gasped when she felt a tongue slide out and lick her, his hair a curtain around her upper thighs and belly.

Charlie rubbed his erection against her hip, pre-come slicking her skin, his voice muffled against her neck as she pushed down on what she now knew to be Bill's face. Before she could come, so close she could taste it, Bill was suddenly moving, kissing her hip and caressing her breast.

"No!" she growled, arching off the bed, needing just a little bit more before sweet release.

"You're so adorable when you're frustrated," Charlie laughed softly before kissing her. When he released her lips, she felt someone shifting between her legs, another tongue licking her inner thighs before plunging into her cunt. Her husband nuzzled her neck before saying, "Time for round three. Who is it, Hermione?"

The End


End file.
